thepassage_foxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Passage Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (MoS '''or '''MOS) is a style guide for users to look after to both proof check and clearly understand the correct ways to contribute and edit articles within the Wiki. With the help of this manual, contributing users will be informed on the proper ways to create, format, and code articles. Ultimately, this should make the wiki vastly organized, tidy, and uphold uniform across multiple articles. Writing articles Titles When creating or renaming an article, it should be able to be differentiated from other articles on the wiki. In some cases, the subject of the article may lack an official name, therefore it is encouraged to give the article a title that is a basic description (e.g. Amy's latchkey doesn't have an official name, so the article should be titled "Amy's latchkey"). Casing *'Sentence case': Unless it is an episode or season title, wiki articles are required to be written in sentence case. Generally, a title should be written as how one would type normal sentence. The only letter which should be capitalized is the first letter of the sentence (e.g. a proper title that uses sentence case would be: "Amy Bellafonte's book" instead of "Amy Bellafonte's Book"). Forms, names, and same-name articles *'Singular form': When referring to a general subject, it should be written in singular form. (e.g. "Viral" instead of "Virals" or "Scientist" instead of "Scientists"). *'Full names': Character articles should avoid positions or ranks in their titles, unless they are only known by that title (e.g. "Brad Wolgast" instead of "Agent Brad Wolgast"). *'Differentiating articles with parenthesis': Considering that The Passage television series is based on a book of the same name, articles, in some cases, will have the same titles. However, users can distinguish them by putting the categorization in parenthesis (e.g. The series counterpart "Tim Fanning" will be typed out regularly. However, the novel counterpart will be typed out "Tim Fanning (novel)"). This applies to all types of articles. Disambiguation pages will be created to improve navigation. Layout Headings should not contain images. Language Being an English site, standard American English is the language in which all articles should be written in. Words types in different languages, on articles, must be italicized. The wiki should as encyclopedic as possible. Proper spelling and grammar is required—slang is not. Blogs, forums, and talk pages should also be typed in English. Capitalization Again, the first letter of an article title must always be capital. However, that is not always the case when creating articles. Capitalization for proper names is usually judged and determined through its importance in the series. Proper nouns :To learn more, visit: Proper noun Proper nouns are nouns that are directly associated with an entity and primarily used to refer to that entity. Proper nouns can be persons, cities, corporations, and etc. No matter what, proper nouns are always capitalized (e.g. "Project Noah" instead of "project noah" or "Baton Rouge" instead of "baton rouge"). Capitalization of "The" Do not ordinarily capitalize a definite article in the midst of a sentence. The only exception is "The" being the first word of an episode, title, or sentence. :Incorrect (generic): "An article about The Virals." :Correct (generic): "An article about the Virals." :Incorrect (title): "He wrote the Passage". :Correct (title): "He wrote The Passage". Titles of individuals Titles and ranks such as doctor, chief, and agent are common nouns and therefore should be in lower-case when used generically. They are capitalized only in the following cases: :Incorrect (generic): "They abused the Agent at the cliffside." :Correct (generic): "They abused the agent at the cliffside." :Incorrect (title): "They became the president of Project Noah." :Correct (title): "They became the President of Project Noah." Animals, plants, and supernatural creatures *Animals and plants should always be written lowercase (e.g. monkshood flower) unless a character is named after the said animal of plant. *Unless a being is known by the name of their species/kind, they should always be lower cased (e.g. "The dark ones" not "The Dark Ones"). :Incorrect (generic): "Amy gained the trust of a Soilder." :Correct (generic): "Amy gained the trust of a soilder." :Incorrect (character): "Amy gained the trust of the soilder." :Correct (character): "Amy gained the trust of the Soilder." Grammar Possessvie *For the possessive of singular nouns ending with just one s, add just an apostrophe (e.g. Amy's book). *For a normal plural noun, ending with a pronounced s, form the possessive by adding just an apostrophe (e.g. the virals' victims). Verb tense *'Past tense': This form of writing is used to describe events that have already happened in the past (e.g. "They shot Lacey in the stomach" instead of "They shoot Lacey in the stomach"). This kind of writing should commonly be applied for character articles. *'Present tense': This form of writing is used to describe ongoing or unchanging actions or events. Episode lists, articles, and transcripts should be written in present tense. This does not conflict with the first guideline. Vocabulary Perspective *'In-universe': When writing articles, they should be written as if they were real-world experiences. Mentioning an episode title or season within a sentence is not allowed. Events should be referred to as how they were in the series. Articles such as characters, episodes, and creatures. should be written from a fictional perspective. *'Out-of-universe/Real world': Articles that are related to behind the scenes information such as cast and crew should be written from this perspective. Fonts Bold font Bold fonts look like this. The subject in which the article is about should always be bolded upon its first mention in the opening sentence. Italic font Italic fonts look like this. Italicized words must be used for the titles of literature and art, such as books, films, short films, television shows, and music albums (e.g. The book A Wrinkle in Time should always be italicized.) Episode titles, chapters and song titles are exempt, but they are enclosed in quotation marks (e.g. "Pilot" instead of Pilot). Italics can also be used to show emphasis, especially when quoting characters. Images *The main image in an article (in most cases, the main image is in an infobox) is normally no larger than 250px. *Other images placed as thumbnails on an article don't exceed 200px. **Use captions to clarify the relevance of the image to the article. *Avoid sandwiching images between text. *Avoid using duplicate images on the same article. *Order images on the article in a left and right pattern. Category:Policy